The real world: The ninja story
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: The 15 ninjas face the toughest mission yet. Earth. They go to Earth and must live life with the humans. They cant go back until they can recreate their jutsu. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This thing gets so annoying! I don't own Naruto okay! So quit buggin me about it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we need this big of a group to go on a mission?" Naruto asked quizzically. Kakashi looked at him, Naruto was now equal in height. Naruto was pointing South, revealing all of the ninjas requested on the trip. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari were even there.

"We just need a big group, Naruto." He patted the 16 year-old's head. "Alright everyone!" He shouted, making sure _all _of them could hear him. "Drop your bags in 3...2...1!" All bags were dropped, followed by moans of relief.

"That feels, so much better." Sakura rubbed her shoulders. "But, why did we stop?" All 15 chuunin stared at him, wondering the same thing.

"Well, this is where our mission will take place. You all need too learn every condition of survival. Even if it's in different dimensions."

"Dimensions?" Ino repeated.

"That's right. There are different dimensions, the area we live is one. Our mission envolves going to another dimension." Kakashi announced.

"So what demension are we going to?" Sasuke chimed in.

"We are going to the demension called Earth. Earth has no ninjas or jutsus. They are regular humans. Your mission is to create your special jutsu, _without _using your chakra. You may only use the items they have on Earth that are available for your use. The more special jutsu's you have, the more difficult it will be." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Do you all except?"

"Yeah!" They screamed so loud, the ground shook beneath their feet.

"Good. Now, file in single order. I'll put these bracelets on you. It blocks your chakra flow so you can't use it. You are now an ordinary human. It's harder than it seems. You need to pass this to become Anbu." He opened a portal, where the ninjas saw deformed pictures and places. "I must warn you, there's no turning back. _Everyone's_ done this, so it is possible to find your jutsu. Naruto, go through the portal."

"M..m-me!?" Naruto seemed flushed. He slowly walked up to the portal. He looked back at all the ninjas. Lee gave him a thumbs up. Naruto put his hand through the portal. Kakashi became impatient.

He pushed Naruto through the portal. "Oh my God!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright, who's next?" Kakashi rubbed his hands together. The ninjas stepped back, followed by a gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's N-Naruto?" Tenten stuttered.

"He's on the other side. He's on Earth." Kakashi responded. All of the ninjas looked at the portal. "Alright, let's go now. We can't stay out here all day." Kakashi went to the back of the group and began shoving them throught the portal.

When they reached the other side, they saw a shaded person sitting on an open field. It was dark out side. It must have been midnight on Earth.

"Finally! You guys took forever!" The shaded man threw his hands up in the air. The man stood up and walked towards them. He had dark brown hair with familiar blue eyes. He was wearing an orange outfit.

"Naruto?" Ino gasped.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't this crazy?" He pointed to his hair.

"Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that in each demension, your look changes? Except your eyes, they always stay the same. It presents your individuality." Kakashi rubbed his head.

"You could have said something! That was kinda worth mentioning!" Temari bursted. Everyone looked different. They began inspecting their bodies, non recgonizing themselves.

Their clothes remained the same, not the bodies in them. Sasuke had long light brown hair with caucasian skin, Sakura and black hair, down to her back with tan skin. Neji had blond curly locks, Lee had brown hair, cut slightly shorter, Tenten had red wavy hair, that went to her shoulders with red freckles to match, Kiba had short light brown hair, the same color Sasuke's, Shino had blond short hair, Hinata had blond curly hair that scaled her back. Shikamaru had black short hair and tan skin, Chouji lost his fat and had blond, wavy hair, his face stained with freckles, Ino had long blond hair, she was tanner but didn't change much, she was the only one familiar. Gaara had brown-black short hair, he lost his 'love' tattoo, Kankurou lost his markings and had bleach blond hair, he was really pale, and Temari had dirty blond hair that went past her shoulders.

All had changed except...Kakashi.

"Why didn't _you_ change?!" Kiba growled.

"Well, this isn't my mission. And since I have all of my chakra, I did a transfromation jutsu to appear normal to you." Kakashi replied. "Now, follow me." They gave each other a questioning look and followed after a moments hesitation.

When Kakashi stopped, the others halted staring at a _huge_ building. There were four stories. Everyone was amazed at this gorgeous sight.

"Welcome to your new home." Kakashi faced the house.

"Th-th-that's our home!?" Kankurou shook. Kakashi didn't answer. He walked to the door and opened it. Everyone soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is even cooler on the inside!" Ino punched the air.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru rubbed his short black hair.

"Alright." Kakashi announced, rather loudly. "You will share rooms with your teammates. Two teams will be on one floor." He grabbed his chart. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, your room is on the top floor, to the left. Neji, Lee, Tenten, your room is to the right."

"Are there any elevators?" Lee asked, quizically.

"Um...no." Kakashi replied.

"Alright! More excersise! We are going to be so fit by the end of the mission!" Neji slapped his forehead.

"Third floor. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, to the left. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, on the right. Floor two, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari, on the left. My room will be to the right, got it?" All nodded in agreement. "Good, whe you enter your rooms, you will find that there is three of everything. So, no fights. The beds have your names on an envelope. That is your bed, and the stuff around it is your too. In the envelope has all of your information like, your human name, the school you go to, you school schedule and locker combinations, and the jutsu's you must imitate before your mission is completed. Now, go!"

All of the ninjas ran up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. Even the calm ones, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru, wanted to see their new lifestyle. Naruto reached the room first, of course. Sakura pushed him out of the way and entered. She found her bed and belly-flopped onto it. She began reading her letter. Name: Amber Namegah, must complete: Medical jutsus, super-human strength. Sasuke grabbed his. Name: Morgan Htrowsgnillik, must complete: Chidori, Sharingan, and fire jutsus. Naruto read, name: Seth Tennibor, must complete: Shadow clone, rasengan.

In team Gai's room, Neji found his letter. Name: Brandon Orf, must complete: Byakugan, heavenly spin. Lee, name: Jon Reizarf must complete: taijutsu. Tenten, name: K.D Zedroc, must complete: Weaponry jutsus. _How? _she thought.

Down in Team 10's room, Kiba read his note. Name: Ian Nospmoht, must complete: Fang over fang, food pills. Shino's read, name: Brock Namremmiz, must complete: Bug jutsus. Hinata found hers and read. Name: Lauren Rrap, must complete: Byakugan, healing jutsus.

Next door, team 8's room. Shikamaru scanned his info. Name: Tom Nawiat, must complete: Shadow possesion, mimikry jutsus. Chouji looked at his. Name: Austin Yrewol, must complete: Expansion jutsus, butterfly jutsus. Ino's read, name: Anna Namillis, must complete: Mind transfer jutsu.

The sand village team looked at theirs. Gaara's read, name: Mitch Ttocs, must complete: sand jutsus, third eye jutsu. Kankurou spotted his. Name: Taylor Nelede, must complete: Puppet jutsu. Temari's read, name: Molly Dlonra, must complete: wind jutsus, fan levitation.

All of the teams had blank expressions. _We are supposed to imitate this! _they all thought. Kakashi chuckled out of excitement.

This was going to be harder than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

An annoying beep rang in Sasuke's ear. _What is that!? _He asked himself. _Well, whatever it is, I hate it!_

"It's 5:AM! Wake up everyone!" A blare came from nowhere. Everyone screamed at the shock of sound and at the fact that the sound seemed to come from an endless pit. Everyone knew it was Kakashi, but where was he? "This is an intercom. If you look at the ceiling, you'll see a speaker. That's where the sound is coming from." He spoke, answering all the dumb-founded ninjas questions. "Get up. School starts in two hours."

"Two hours!"Sakura screamed. "He only gives us two hours!?"

"What's the big deal, two hours is a long time." Naruto motioned sleepily. He shifted to his elbow, trying to focus his eyes in the dark.

"Well, I'm in a new body! I don't know what type of make up blends with this look! Or what color clothes. Wait! We only have our ninja clothes! How are we going to school? I can't go looking like a ninja!" Sakura started hyperventilating.

"Chill, Sakura. I looked in the closet last night to see what was in it." Sasuke began. "It has clothes for all three of us. They are in our size and everything."

"How did you know what size I am?" The newly found brunette blushed.

"I, uh... just know these things."

"How did you know what size _I am_?" Naruto asked, shocked. He was wide awake now.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Naruto, still not used to the light adjustment, didn't even protect himself from the pillow. The 'unidentified flying object' hit him right between the eyes, knocking him off the bed. Sasuke bursted out laughing. "Idiot!"

They searched around the room, figuring out what stuff belonged to them and what clothes to wear. You know, the usual _human_ morning, that the ninjas weren't quite used to yet.

Sakura grabbed all her things and ran into the room's personal bathroom. Each room had their own bathroom. Would you want _that _many ninjas with just _three_ bathrooms? Smart choice on the construction.

It was an hour later and Sasuke just about had it with being stuck in his boxers outside of a bathroom door. He wasn't going to change in front of _Naruto. _Naruto was already to go.

"Dude, I'm heading down to eat breakfast. You can change in here." Naruto walked towards the door. "You can stop being a pansy now." Naruto chuckled out the room. He didn't close the door all of the way, it was cracked, just barely. Someone was taking a peek. Those blue eyes seemed very familiar.

"Ino! What are you doing?" Sasuke slammed the door in her face.

"Hey! Ow. Sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to peek on you. I was looking for Sakura." Ino apologized.

"She's in the bathroom getting ready. She'll be out in a little bit."

"Thank you, Sasuke!" He rolled his eyes. _That girl is so annoying!_ He thought to himself. He began to take off his boxers when a light shined in his eyes. It came from the bathroom door. "What the he-?"

"Oh my god! Sasuke, I'm sorry! I'll be in here until you're done getting ready! Sorry again!" Sakura shielded her eyes and ran back into the bathroom. _What was that for? _Sasuke looked down at himself. _Oh, I'm naked. Crap! I was naked! Infront of Sakura! Must...get...dressed...quickly! _As each word entered his mind, a new article of clothing appeared on his body.

"Sakura, I'm ready. You can come out now." He felt flushed. She opened the door slowly. She shyly walked out and dragged herself to the door to the hallway.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She was blushing. Her face was almost a complete red. She ended up wearing a grey and white horizontal striped tank-top with a tan mini-skirt. _I must admit, she does look good. _Sasuke thought.

"It's okay. I should have told you." Sasuke murmured as he looked away. He had a slight rosy color on his cheeks. They ran down the stairs and met everyone. They were all discussing what their new names where, their schedules, and what their tasks were. Everyone looked so different. _I don't think I can get used to this. _Sasuke told himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh! Is there something going on between Sasuke and Sakura!? Wait and find out! Oh yeah, R&R too!


	5. Chapter 5

Kankurou came running down the stairs. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans.

"I can't believe this!" Kankurou screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tenten wondered.

"I have a girls name! My name is Taylor!" The ninjas snickered under their breath. "It's not funny! I want my name changed!"

Kakashi strutted down the stairs behind Kankurou. "You don't like your name?" Kakashi asked, blankly.

"No, it's for a girl. I want a new one."

"I'm sorry, but I can't change it. The forms were already sent."

"Thank you for trying, Kakashi-sama." The other ninja were still silently laughing their guts out. "Well, if that's so funny, what are _your _names!?"

"Seth." Naruto said.

"Morgan." Sasuke filled.

"Amber." Sakura responded.

"Brandon." answered Neji.

"Jon!" Lee announced.

"K.D" Tenten replied.

"Ian." Kiba snarled.

"Brock." Shino answered, numbly.

"L-Lauren." Hinata stuttered.

"Tom." Shikamaru said, sleeply.

"Austin." Chouji spat.

"Anna!" Ino squealed.

"Mitch." Gaara whispered.

"Molly." Temari spoke.

"Those aren't the best names." Kankurou replied.

"They're better than yours!" Naruto threw a piece of bread at him.

"Taylor is probably the coolest name in this world!" Kankurou held a fist.

"No, not really!" Neji snorted. Soon, all of the other ninjas began cracking up again.

"Alright, finish your beakfast, guys." Kakashi began. "The bus is coming."

"Bus?" All said in unison.

"That is a transportation vehicle to school." Kakashi explained.

"Oh." They all responded. _This is going to take a while for them to catch up. _Kakashi thought to himself. After that thought, a yellow rectangle appeared infront of the mansion.

"It's here!" Kakashi hollered. The shinobi's grabbed their bookbags and other items and ran out the door. They trailed one another and entered the rectangle known as a 'bus'.


	6. Chapter 6

There were many spaces on the bus. All the seats had one person in them. They clearly fit two. There were sixteen seats on the bus. The shinobi passed one-by-one and found their seats. When Sasuke entered the bus, one two seats were left.

"Good morning, sir." The bus driver hissed.

"Uh, good morning." Sasuke looked at the driver. He had short black hair and was pale white. His eyes were a strange color of yellow. They seemed... familiar. Sasuke stared at the open seats. A light brown haired girl occupied one, while a boy with blond hair and glasses sat in the other. Sakura was in the seat behind the boy, and Naruto was in front. Sasuke sat between them, next to the boy.

"Hey, you must be new here." The boy said.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Sa-Morgan." Sasuke stuttered.

"My name is D.J." he replied. "Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah, me and the other fourteen shinobi-I mean kids are all newbies."

"Shinobi's?"

"We call exchange students shinobi's where we come from." Sakura jumped in. _Nice save. Thank you. _Sasuke mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Where are you guys from?" D.J asked, interested.

"Konoha." Naruto chimed. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "I, uh mean..." _Come' on, Naruto! Think of a country! _he thought to himself. "...Australia!" Sasuke sighed from relief and sunk into his seat.

"Australia. Must be neat." D.J gazed out the window. A large building appeared before his eyes. "Ahh, school. There it is. You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke said blankly. Sasuke lifted his arm and ran his hand through his hair. D.J caught sight of the chakra control bracelet.

"Hey, what's the bracelet for?"

"Um..." Sasuke was lost of words.

"It's to let the authorities know we are exchange students. We all have one." Sakura helped, again. Sasuke mouthed another thank you. D.J looked at each of the ninja and saw that they all had the same bracelet. "Oh, my name is Amber. And the brunette is Seth."

Naruto looked back at D.J. "Sup." Naruto nodded his head. The bus stopped in front of the school. D.J ran off the bus and hopped onto a board with wheels_. That looks so cool_! sakura told herself_. I have to learn that_!

The other students deported the bus, entering the building. As Sasuke was entering the school, a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the side. Sasuke looked back, ready to attack his new enemy when he realized, it was D.J.

"This is Morgan." D.J introduced to his buddies. They all dressed the same, black t-shirts with tight black pants. They had the same contraption D.J was riding on. Sasuke didn't want to be alone. These people seemed, strange.

"Hey, Morgan." A girl with black hair in pigtails, said. She had red lipstick with black eye-liner and eyeshadow. "You're cute, do you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke didn't know what to do. He looked around for a familiar face. He found one. Without a second thought, he grabbed their book bag.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend. This is her." He pointed to the girl standing next to him. It was Sakura.

"Me!? I'm your girlfriend!?" Sakura was shocked.

"Remember? I asked you out yesterday!" Sasuke hollered. Under his breath he muttered. "Play along. You're my girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah! I'm his girlfriend, who are you?" Sakura looked at the black haired girl who was hitting on _her_ man.

"My name's Destinee Droffaws. D.J's sister. Who's asking?" Destinee said.

"Amber. Amber Namegah. Morgan's girlfriend." Sakura tried her best to put on an all-that face.

"Amber, huh? I like you. _And_ you have good taste in guys." Destinee punched her in the arm.

"Hey, how come you weren't on the bus?" Morgan finally spoke.

"I was helping out the teachers earlier to get the pep rally ready today. Don't tell anybody. If you do, I will kill you." Destinee turned around and stormed into the building.

"What's her deal?" Sasuke asked.

"She has a tough exterior. On the inside she loves to help. Not many people know this, but she does have a heart. They think of her as this freak because of the way she dresses and the people she hangs out with." D.J spat.

"Well that's rude! We're going to put a stop to this." Sakura announced. D.J gave her a high-five. The bell rang saying five minutes till school starts. They said their good byes and ran to their classes. Sakura ran into her homeroom. Neji was there, along with Temari and Hinata. In the very back, Destinee was there too. Sakura sat down next to Destinee and Hinata.

Sasuke slid into his homeroom. He ran into Naruto. He spun around and looked at the class. Gaara was there along with Kiba and Ino. D.J was talking to Kiba, telling him about the class.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in the same class." Sasuke hit D.J.

"Sup man!" D.J gave him a high-five.

"Alright class. My name is Mrs. Cordez and welcome to homeroom! " Sasuke sat down and leaned back. _I wanna work on my jutsu! Not be stuck in this prison called school! _Sasuke thought to himself.

The day finally began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I think this is my longest chapter I ever wrote! I'm so happy! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm bored out of my mind! _Neji thought. _I know all of this stuff!_ He looked over to Sakura. She was fast asleep. _I have all of the same classes as Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and that one freaky girl Sakura hangs out with. I wonder how the others are doing?_

_Get me out of here! _Naruto screamed in his mind. _A pop quiz! On the first day! I don't even know what this teacher is talking about! _Naruto put his hands on his head. He began clawing his skull.

"Stop, dude!" Sasuke whispered loudly. "Stop it! Naruto, stop!" _On top of that, Sasuke's in all of my classes! Gaara, Kiba, and Ino are there too! I wouldn't mind hanging out with Kiba, but Ino!? That one guy, D.J is here too. I'm going crazy! _Naruto screamed in his head. He began to claw harder. Blood began seeping through is thick, dark hair. "Stop it!" Sasuke yelled out loud.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Cordez questioned.

"No-nothing." Naruto winced from the pain. All of the other students were staring at him. _This is a little more attention than I bargained for. _Naruto said in his mind.

"Well, you're bleeding a little bit. Why don't you go to the nurses office and take care of that? Morgan, go with him. It seems like you're a good friend." Sasuke didn't look up. "Morgan? Morgan!" She tapped his desk. _Oh right! I'm Morgan! _Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go Na-Seth!" Sasuke pushed him into the hallway. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I don't know, so quit bugging me about it!" Naruto slammed Sasuke onto a locker. Out of instinct, Sasuke turned Naruto around. He twisted the brunette's arms, until close to breakage. He kneed him in the back and shoved Naruto to a locker on the other side of the hallway.

"What did you say?" Sasuke twisted his arms more.

"Quit..bugging...me...about it!" Naruto headbunted Sasuke. Blood began to seep through is light brown locks.

"I'm just trying to help you! What is the matter with you?" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Naruto tackled Sasuke. When Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes. They were different. His blue orbs slowly morphed to crimson red. _Kyuubi is taking over his body? How? His chakra should be sealed from the bracelet! _Sasuke rolled over and stood up. Naruto ran towards him and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke and Naruto exchaged punches and kicks. Mrs. Cordez ran out of the classroom.

"What is going on here!?" She seperated them two. They ran back and began hitting each other again. "I said stop it!" Students from classrooms entered into the hallway.

"Isn't that Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura whispered to Hinata. She shook her head.

"To the principals office!" Mrs. Cordez pulled the boys ears and dragged them to the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait. I'm just really lazy!


	8. Chapter 8

As Mrs. Cordez pulled them to the principals office, Naruto's bracelet began beeping.

"Will you shut that thing up, Sasuke!" Naruto hollered at him.

"Dude, that's _your_ bracelet! Don't talk to me. I'm just trying to help you out." Sasuke looked away.

"Um, Sasuke?" Mrs. Cordez questioned.

"Yeah, just a nickname." He responded.

"Well, I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Naruto tried to attack Sasuke.

"What is the matter with you!?" Sasuke pushed him away. She placed them in seats in front of the office.

"He will see you momentarily." Mrs. Cordez returned to class. An office door opened and they both entered. They sat down in two open seats that seemed like they were there waiting for them.

"Please, sit." A friendly voice announced. "I am Mrs.Thurston, your school principal. Now tell me why are you two here?"

"Pfft. Like I care." Naruto answered.

"Excuse me?" she seemed shocked.

"You very well heard me." Naruto snapped back.

"Look, I am the principal and you are going to answer my questions!" she seemed a little hurt.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Mrs.Thurston. I'm a little off today, that's all." Naruto said gently.

"Alright. since you two are new to the school, I can send you off with a warning. But next time this happens, you will be in trouble like everyone else." She showed them the exit.

"Woo! We almost got in big trouble!" Naruto punched Sasuke. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled his face closer to his. Making sure Naruto could hear loud and clear.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. Got it?" Sasuke let go of his shirt.

"Hey Morgan, did you guys get into any trouble?" D.J walked up from behind them.

"No. We almost did." Sasuke faced D.J

"Yeah, our principal is a big softie. She's really nice though. Probably one of the best principals out there." D.J looked at Naruto. He seemed like he was deep in thought. "Well, lets go! Our next class in gym." D.J led them to the gymnasium.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know, not that much. But I'll be writing more often cause my schedule cleared up! Don't worry, you will not be disappointed!

Did you realize that Naruto was mean and then nice? Well, I think you should keep any eye on that!...Just a thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke and Naruto followed D.J to the gym. He showed them the locker room and you had to change clothes in front of other boys. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, frightened. The jutsu to make them look different had one problem. The jutsu only changed the face and skin tone, all their battle scars were visible. They knew from looking in the mirror and getting ready.

"Alright boys!" The gym coach screamed in their ears. "Your lockers are 412 and 413! Here's your lock and your combination. Be ready in five minutes!" Naruto and Sasuke walked up to their lockers. In them two sets of gym uniforms were their waiting for them. D.J walked by all dressed and ready to go.

"Um D.J, have these things been worn before?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they're brand new! Get changed, we have to go out there soon." Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads and began getting undressed. All the boys in the locker room became quieter and quieter. Everyone was staring at them, looking at their scars.

"Were you guys beaten?" One guy questioned. "That looks really bad."

"Did it hurt?" Another said.

"Not really." Naruto looked at them.

"They are...battle scars. from martial arts." Sasuke mentally thanked himself for the good story.

"What's going on?" Neji appeared behind them.

"They're looking at our scars." Sasuke whispered. Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankurou came through the doors to the locker room. All of their lockers were next to each other. Each boy began to take off their shirts and get ready. Again, the locker room went to a low hush as they saw each ninja's battle scars. The boy's were going to have to get used to stuff like this.

The girls got the same stare. Sakura, Ten ten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari received the same treatment. All the scars on their backs worried some of the girls. They gave the same reason as Sasuke did. All of the girls and boys went into the same gym. They saw each of their teammates. they stood next to each other.

"I am Mr.Brickford, your gym teacher! Welcome to your first day back in high school! We will begin with warm ups! Everybody find a partner!" He barked. Sasuke finally cooled off and forgave Naruto. They chose each other as partners. Neji and Lee, Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji, Gaara and Kankurou, Sakura and Ino, and Ten ten, Hinata, and Temari were partners. "Alright! begin your warm up!"

Being ninjas, they didn't know what humans way of warm up was. They did it their way. They began sparring, punching and kicking each other.

"What is going on here!?"Mr.Brickford yelled.

"Just warming up." Kiba said. All of the other classmates were starring at them again. This was something they were going to have to get used to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think there was alot of staring going on. Well, it's gonna happen, they just have to get used to it! R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

"Just warming up!?" The coach yelled. "50 push ups! All of you new kids!" He was expecting some kind of rebuttal, but none came. They did their push ups without a complaint, not stopping, not even sweating. "What is the matter with you!? No complaints, no nothing!"

"Sir, it wasn't a difficult task." Chouji said. (All of you know, if Chouji says something is easy, then for the ninjas, it's a no-brainier!)

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Ten ten added. The other ninjas nodded in agreement.

"You know what!? I like you guys!" Mr. Brickford looked to the rest of the class, "These are some fit students! You guys are definitely on my good side!" After warm-up's, (human style) the class went outside to play a game of football.

"Umm, football?" Ten ten questioned.

"You never heard of football!?" D.J screamed, shocked.

"Yeah, we don't have football in Austria." She responded.

"Don't you mean _Australia_?" D.J corrected.

"Yeah!" she rubbed the back of her head. The coach ordered the students to line up.

"Alright, there are three missions you need to succeed to pass this portion of class. Punting, passing, and tackling are these three items." He looked at Shikamaru. "Scared Tom?"

"Not really. In fact it's troublesome." Shikamaru replied, bored.

"Well then, you're first. We have a person on each ten yard line. Throw the pig skin as far as you can, making sure the receiver catches it!"

"Pig skin?"

"The football!" Shikamaru picked up the football and examined it. "What are you doing!?"

"Trying to figure out the best possible angle to throw this 'football'." Shikamaru finally entered in his stance and threw the ball. It was a perfect spiral and went directly to the farthest person, who was in the in-zone.

"Amazing!" Coach Brickford dropped his clipboard, astonished. "Let's see you do that again." Shikamaru repeated his process and the ball went to the in-zone again. "Unbelievable! Now, let's see you punt."

"Punt?" Shikamaru questioned. Brickford smacked his forehead.

"You kick the football across the field, as far as you can without going out of bounds."

"Out of bounds?"

"The BIG WHITE LINES!!" Shikamaru picked up another football and faced the opposite side of the field. He took two steps and kicked it as hard as he could. The football landed on the one yard line. "Am I going crazy!? Whose child are you? Superman?"

_Kind of. _Shikamaru thought in his head. "Alright, try to tackle this defender." The coach chuckled. He thought it was impossible for Shikamaru. He was too small and the defender was the biggest football player in the whole school.

"Alright." Shikamaru darted toward the defender. When he made contact, the defender fell down leaving a dent in the ground.

"Can you all do that?" The coach looked at the ninja. They nodded, slowly. "We are going to have the best team in history! Try outs are tomorrow. All you boys who want to do this, come here tomorrow at four."

"What about us!?" Temari yelled. No man has ever excluded a girl in Konoha.

"You can come if you want. But trust me, they won't take it easy on you."

"We don't care. We'll kick their sorry butts!" The girls high-fived and ran to the locker room. Lunch was going to start in five minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, sorry for the wait. Really lazy.


	11. Chapter 11

All of the ninja were standing in line, waiting for their meals. Sakura walked up to the lunch lady. The ;lunch lady didn't look at her and dumped Grey slop on her tray.

"Gross!" She yelled. the others followed with the same groans of disapproval. When they all sat down, Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Hey, Sakura?" He questioned with a sly grin.

"What?" She asked politely. Naruto grabbed her long hair and yanked it back as hard as he could. "Ahh!" He then grabbed her head and slammed it as hard as he could onto her tray. He flipped over and ran out of the cafeteria. Sakura pulled her head from the slop. She had her food smeared all over her face.

"What is the matter with him!?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

"Like I know! He's been acting like this all morning. He's fine one minute and the next he's crazy!" sasuke hollered back.

"Well you better fix this!"

"Why me?"

"Because he's your best friend and you understand him!"

Kakashi was reading his Make-out Paradise book when he heard a faint beeping on his wrist. It was a band that kept track of the ninja. There were many lights on it. The light labeled 'n' was flashing.

"Naruto." Kakashi muttered to himself, "I just knew this was going to happen to him." He grabbed his bag and ran down to the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time!


End file.
